


Seven Wonders

by Lyl



Series: Denver Magic [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Study, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A type of character study/backstory on each of the Seven. Part of the 'Denver Magic' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Wonders

  
**[Pyramids of Giza](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Pyramids_of_Giza) \- Chris**   
_Pyramids have been a solid, looming presence in Egypt for millenia. A reminder to the citizens of Egypt that their gods watch over them and protect them._

Chris is to Denver as the pyramids are to Egypt. His presence is full and majestic, yet remains silent in the background. For the most part. And like the pyramids, he is full of mysteries and mazes, surrounded by a hard, stony surface that can survive even the harshest conditions with minimal wear.  
Chris had always been a serious soul, but there had been times when he was less serious. Less hard, less damaged, less angry. He'd had a family once, one that he'd loved with his entire heart and soul. The same heart and soul that had been torn from him when they died. Because that was the curse of his family - you loved once, deeply, eternally, and that was it. Those not strong enough often didn't survive the loss of their partner, but Chris hadn't been alone. He'd still had his daughter; still had Willow to hold on to throughout the all-encompassing darkness that threatened to swallow him whole the instant he'd felt Sarah and Adam die.

But he has survived. He's gone on to protect those who only want to live a quiet life, without the fear of discovery or fear. It wasn't intentional, either. When he'd finally tracked down that bitch of a vampire who'd thought she could murder his family and take their place in his heart, he'd made damn sure that every supernatural being on the planet knew he wasn't to be messed with. That to come to his city and cause trouble would result in their quick - and final - death. To push his point home, he'd tracked down every vampire that had ever been spawned by Ella Gaines and her clan, wiping them out of existence.

Chris wasn't a stupid man. He'd known that his actions had consequences, the main ones being a power vacuum in the vampire world and a reputation among the undead. What he hadn't counted on was that the same actions that caused the vampires to see him as the Black Death, caused the lesser, more non-violent demons to see him as the Guardian. He was protector to thousands of demons and supernatural creatures, yet he hadn't been able to protect the people closest to him.

The irony didn't escape him, as painful as it was.

**[Serengeti Migration](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serengeti) \- Vin**   
_Serengeti consists of grasslands and woodlands in an almost 'endless plain'. Every years, millions of herbivores and thousands of predators cross the Mara River is a giant migration to lusher lands._

Vin has traveled for most of his life, but almost always in a predictable pattern. Winter months were spent in Texas and Arizona and New Mexico. Spring was spent between Nevada, Oregon and Washington. Summer was his favourite, roaming the wilds of Montana, Alberta and Saskatchewan. And fall brought him down through the mid-east and back towards Texas. He needed to be constantly moving, living in the open air and free to roam. Denver was the longest he'd stayed in one place since he could remember. He still had urges to wander, but they never took him far from home. Far from Chris and the others.

Vin came to Denver on a whim; checking up on a demon friend of his who'd moved his family to the area. Crossing the boundary to the city, he'd felt the wards brush over his own magic. They'd crawled down his spine and up his legs, testing his defenses and intentions. The strength behind the invisible barrier was what really got his curiosity aroused, because if he hadn't been so sensitive, he never would have felt them. It hadn't taken him long to follow the path of magic back to a ranch on the outskirts of Denver. It had taken even less time for his entire world to change.

The urge to wander and greet the horizon had always been his driving force, but now he wondered if he'd been searching for something. Something he'd found in Denver. His travels had taken him from one demon tribe to another, finding allies and enemies among them. He'd learned and fought and loved, but never stayed. He'd been on his own for most of his adult life, so settling down in one area was new territory for Vin. But the same instinct that sent him from one end of the continent to the other, seems to have been tamed.

He used to be a lone predator, in a world of prey. But now he had a pack, and home was with them.

**[Machu Picchu](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Machu_Picchu) \- Josiah**   
_An ancient Incan city, lost to the world at large until 1913. Hidden in the Andes, it is built directly in to the rock face. Site was chosen due to religious reasons._

Josiah almost seems like he came from another era, at times. His knowledge knows no bounds of time or culture. He had at one time found religion, only to lose faith in his God, but with the arrival of the six others, has found faith again, this time in his fellow man. He has his own secrets, his own dark recesses that he strives to hide or overcome. Yet while his faith in God had be lost, his faith in man had only ever been shaken. Josiah's seen good and evil in every face of every colour, yet what he finds in Denver, in these six men he calls brothers, is something beyond. Classic definitions cannot be applied, and he's since stopped trying.

His own past is murky and dark, and his trust has been betrayed many times over - yet he's never once doubted the honour of these men, even when all evidence points to the opposite.

**[Galapagos Islands](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gal%C3%A1pagos_Islands) \- Ezra**   
_A series of islands around the equator, the closest country is Ecuador. These islands are continuously changing, in geographic terms and flora and fauna. Each island is an ecosystem unto itself, with species diverging in vastly different directions. These are excellent case studies for evolution by natural selection, and the danger of introducing foreign species into a new environment - several islands have had their plant and animal life destroyed due to the introduction of pigs and rats in the 1800s and later._

Ezra is a man of many facets. He has a face for every occasion, and himself is ever changing. His past has left scars on certain parts of him, but he keeps those hidden, only allowing people to see what he wants them to see. He wonders at times whether he's lost himself along the way - allowing others to dictate who he is. He's a con, a cheat and a liar, but he's also a friend, honest and true. Once his loyalty has been earned, nothing - not even death - can cause him to turn away.

Like many of the others, Ezra has his own dark past. He has secrets and experiences that threaten to destroy him, but he's found he's stronger than that. Ezra's learned at his mother's knee how to adapt and change for each given situation; how to take advantage of any opportunity presented to him.

His magic came to him through his father, a family heritage Maude Standish had never known about despite all the research she'd put into the man. Ezra had barely turned four when he made the biggest mistake of his life - he showed his mother a 'neat trick' that involved floating his stuffed elephant to him from across the room. He was still suffering for that mistake thirty years later.

**[Great Wall of China](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Wall_of_China) \- Buck**   
_A great wall built along the northern border of the Chinese Empire, between the 5th century BC and the 16th century. It is the longest man-man structure in the world, and has watchtowers and barracks at regular intervals along it's length, used to store weapons, food and replacement troops. It is still standing today, and while some parts of the wall are in disrepair, others are kept maintained._

Buck is a self-proclaimed ladies man, backing up his claim with a multitude of successful conquests. He always makes light of skill with the ladies, calling it 'animal magnetism', but the truth is more complex. Stemming from his mother and her 'work', Buck has seen the seedier side of life. He was raised by a coven of witches, who looked after him while his mother 'worked' to support him. He's seen too many women mistreated by the men in their lives - either steady or passing through - and made a vow to never treat a woman with any sort of disrespect. Ever. It's the one constant in his life, that's been part of him longer than Chris has been his friend.

Buck has known Chris for longer than either of them care to admit. He's been by his friend's side through school and loves and losses, never wavering in his support. He'd loved Sarah like a sister, and Adam like a nephew, but he grieved like a father and husband when they died. He knows all of Chris' secrets, and Chris knows all of his. Buck nows all about the magical rampage Chris went on when his family was killed. He'd watched as he opened himself to the dark magic around him, and used it to destroy Ella and her clan. Buck had been by his side through it all, and had often wondered how it all would have turned out if Willow hadn't been there - hadn't been able to bring him back from the edge.

**[Taj Mahal](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taj_Mahal) \- JD**   
_The Taj Mahal is a mausoleum that was commissioned by Emperor Shah Jahan for his favourite wife. It was built out of love and grief, and is considered the finest example of Mughal architecture. It still remains today, but is considered young in comparison to the other wonders._

JD is the youngest of the Seven, which he knows will always be an issue. When he's eighty, the others will still see and treat him like the youngest. He's mostly made his peace with that. He's never known his father, but his mother had always assured him that he'd been born out of love. He'd always felt that his magic set him apart from the rest of the world, and his mother said he was special because of it. He'd never doubted her in the past, and still doesn't.

With the grace of hindsight, JD can admit that he pushed in where he shouldn't have, when he first met the others. He'd been energized and so certain of himself, that he'd badgered his way into their small group with the arrogance of an untrained teen-ager. Back then, he hadn't realized how dangerous it could have been, but he still wouldn't change a thing in his life - except for wishing his mother had lived to see him find his place in life. He can look back on it and laugh now, with only the occasional wince, but wouldn't trade this life for anything.

And the Goddess help whoever attempts to separate them.

**[Grand Canyon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Canyon) \- Nathan**   
_The canyon was created by the Colorado River over the course of 6 million years. Over 2 billions years of the Earth's history are exposed among the crevices and caves._

Nathan is a force of nature, the likes of which even he doesn't know the full scope of. He's spent his life fighting for equal rights for every person, human and non-demon alike. The community that has formed in Denver is something that fills him with pride whenever her thinks about it. Petty grudges are left out of the city - for the most part - allowing people to make a life for themselves and their families without the constant threat of danger hanging over them. For that alone, Nathan would have given Chris his total loyalty and trust, but the man earned it well before the full potential of the barriers had been discovered. He'd watched from the shadows as the man pulled himself out of the dark; out of his grief and anger.

Nathan had lived in Denver long before it became what it is, practicing medicine and earning a reputation as 'demon-friendly' - one of the few doctors in the city who was. And while he'd known of Chris and Buck in passing, they'd never actually met. Josiah had been a long time friend of him and his wife, but the other five men were essentially new acquaintances. He'd taken to them all fairly quickly, though he'd had his own problems with Ezra that had taken time to work out.

They had created something special in Denver, and he was proud to be a part of it.

END


End file.
